The Letter
by ChocolateSkittles
Summary: Love letters were not Chris's thing, at all. But neither was love. At least not until He realized what it was that he felt for Dylan Marvil his freshman year. : Rated T for Language? Oneshot.


**A/N: **Just a little oneshot I found on my laptop. Plus, I've **always **enjoyed anything Dylan/Chris. Enjoy! & Don't forget to R+R! :)

**Disclaimer: **If I wrote The Clique, Dylan & Chris would be a forevercouple. Duh.

* * *

Love letters were _not_ Chris's thing, at all. But neither was love. At least not until He realized what it was that he felt for Dylan Marvil his freshman year. Or maybe before that. All he knew was that Dylan would be the only real girl to ever cross his life. To ever really be in his life. He loved the way she made him feel. He could be real with her. Sure he had tons of one-night stands during high school. They meant nothing to him, nothing because none of them were her. None of them could measure up to Dylan in the way Chris thought. None of those girls could ever dream of being the kind of woman Chris so ever adored. And he was going to tell her that, even if it meant their friendship and everything she meant to him was in jeopardy. Even if he completely screwed it all up. But somewhere inside, deep down inside, he knew everything would play out. And that is exactly why he wrote the letter and put it in her locker.

Dylan Marvil. Marvil. Marvil. That's all Dylan ever heard from people. Her mother's talk show was the only real reason why anyone ever talked to her. Sure she was in the Pretty committee. Sure she was best friends with the most popular gilrs in school, and sure everyone envied her. But no one was real. Not until Chris. Chris was the only person in her life (besides her best friends) that treated her like she was a person, not just "Merri-Lee's Daughter". He showed her how fun life can actually be and how to have fun and showed her what real teenage love was. She would never admit it though. Never would she admit that she had real feelings for him. Too much was at stake had she done so already. It's not like her friends would care, by Junior year Massie had reunited with Derrick, Alicia with Josh, Claire with Cam and even Kristen had some fun with a certain Hurley.

So yes, it was a huge shock to her when she got to school and opened up her locker and found a letter from Chris. As Dylan opened the letter she had no idea Chris was just standing right behind her waiting for her to finish.

Dear Dylan,

Where do I start? You're beautiful. You always have been the most beautiful and gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on. I can't express the love, or affection I feel for you. Remember in 1st grade when Olivia and her friend Macy made you cry? Yeah, I do. I guess you also remember that handmade card that had a letter written inside, laying on your desk. Yeah, well I remember making that. I remember going home mad at what they did. Taking my crayons and paper out, I just wanted to make you happy again. Even as a six year old I knew I couldn't stand to see you cry. I couldn't stand to see you sad over something as petty as Olivia calling you ugly. So ever since then, I had the biggest crush on you. I was devastated when middle school came around and you went to OCD and I to Briarwood. I wouldn't get to see you anymore. I couldn't expect your shining little face at school anymore, or see you walk around with that ridiculous group of friends you have. Then in 7th grade, we actually went to a party together. Too bad Kemp had to go with us. I got so mad at him for ruining our date.. well "date". Don't you think I felt awful when I walked out? Sure, you weren't exactly acting lady-like or anything, but to just walk out on you? IT was terrible. But that's what I had to do, I had to follow Kemp, I had to meet up with Derrick and Cam outside. It was a choice my friends made for me. It was the biggest mistake of my life. A mistake that cost me two years without you in my life. Sure, we went to the same school in 8th grade, and ninth grade we moved on to the same high school. But you cut me out of your life. It wasn't until sophomore year when we finally started talking again. Yeah, we were made Chemistry partners for the year and I enjoyed every second of it. I thought it was thoroughly amusing when you wrinkled up that little nose of yours in disgust when Mrs. Koury announced the partners. It wasn't until later, when I was at my house, laying in my room when it finally clicked that sophomore year could be great. It could be the year I could get you back. And yes, at first you didn't talk to me. You didn't want to look at me or in my general direction. Then slowly, as if the gods were finally listening, you one day just started interacting. Then we became friends. Junior year? Yeah, Prom year. I had planned how I was going to ask you since my freshman year. I planned out every little detail. I was determined to make you mine. To call you mine. But that didn't happen. I can't tell you how much it bothered me that you started dating what's-his-face three weeks before prom. It bothered me to hell. So yeah, I went to prom solo, danced with random girls, got drunk, and passed out on Cam's floor. And now, Senior year. It's December and by the end of this year, you will be my girlfriend. This is my last chance, and I can't let you graduate without knowing how I really feel. Yes, apart from your dumb 'Pretty Committee', I will always be your best friend. We established this last year. And right now, I have no idea how this is going to play out but, I love you. I love you. There, I said it. Always remember that and.. I am actually standing right behind you. So, here goes nothing. Oh, and if for whatever reason I'm not behind you then this was an epic fail on my part. Fuck it, just turn around. :)

Love,

Christopher James Plovert

_WHOA. _What? Was Dylan hallucinating or did she really just read what she thought she read. As she re-read the letter again, dozens of memories of her childhood sped through her head. He loved her? Chris Plovert _loved _Dylan Marvil?

"Dyl, you okay? Dylan?"

Oh, he _was_ standing behind her. Parts of her wished he wasn't, only because she had no idea what to say, at the same time, she was also happy he was.

"It was always you, wasn't it? The anonymous letter in 1st grade? The cute sayings written on my desk in grade school? It was all you..." Dylan said quietly as she turned around slowly.

"Uh.., yeah. I knew it then, and I know it now. I love you Dylan. And I know that maybe this could make it awkward if you don't feel the sa-" Chris was cut off by Dylans lips. She didn't know what else to do. All that was going through her head was that he felt the same. He actually liked her back.

"Whoa Dyl. That was incredible"Chris said blushing when they parted. "And I'm guessing you feel the same? Because if you don't and you're just messing with me then that's pretty cruel.."

"I love you. So shut up and kiss me again, Chris." Dylan said giggling. Everything was finally in it's place and both could never be happier.


End file.
